Volunteering
by ihavealife
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! WOOT! SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. AN

hey this is 'ihavealife' on

as you..probably already know. in which case..

you may know i have two stories in progress right now called 'boys will be boys' and 'a walk to remember'

i decided that.. because i dont have a life, i should write more stories! yes. brilliant.

um i guess i have a lot of awesome readers and reviewers but i need your help.

this story called Volunteering is about Duncan and Courtney who fall in love because of some stupid volunteering thing that their teacher has assigned them.

i focus most on these two but i guess i have room for two more couples

like Gwen and Trent.. etc etc.

i would like to hear from you guys.. which two couples should i include in my new story?

they wont be mentioned as much as Duncan and Courtney but i seriously can write about whichever couple you want to read about

so review review review and when i decide which two ill use,

ill write the first ever chapter of this new story. i know this might be a drag but i just wanna know what the readers want to see happen.

thanks to you all

- ihavealife


	2. and so it begins

Mr. Mcclean: morning class. guess what? i have awesome news. you know those annoying electric babies they force you to take care of wih a bud? well all of ours died already soo.. were doing soemthing a little more.. interactive.

Courtney was a straight A student. classic prep. she knew all her classmates since junior high andnever really had a boyfriend.

Duncan however was a delinquit. he often missed class because he had prison duty or was sent to Juvy Hall. what was odd about Duncan was that he had friends who were opposite of him. Trent and Geoff.

Courtney also had her best friend, Bridgette and her other friend Gwen. a complete Goth but kind at heart.

Leshawna: interactive? -raises eyebrow-

Heather: the most "interactive" thing weve done all year is..

Gwen: nothing!

Mr. Mcclean: sheesh! will you let me explain!? ive paried you up with a partner. your parter will most likely be of the opposite gender. ill just.. read them out here.. Bridgette and Geoff will be working at the surf shack. Gwen and Trent.. the music store. Leshawna and Heather.. the city dump! and Courtney with.. Duncan. you two will be helping out at the retirement home. -grin-

Courtney: excuse me? Mr. Mcclean. i think youve made an error in your.. pairing. I CANNOT POSSIBLY BE STUCK WITH.. HIM!

Duncan: awe c'mon this bites!

Gwen: Trent? i barely know the guy!

Bridgette: im okay with Geoff i guess..

Leshawna: HEATHER?! THAT GIRL HAS BEEN A PAIN IN MY BUTT SINCE THE SEVENTH GRADE. YOU CANNOT JUST..

Trent: how long will this take place for anyways?

Mr. Mcclean: ehh.. a week. the whole point is fr you guys to work together as a team.. volunteering?

RING!!

Mr. Mcclean: oh well there goes the bell. everyone meet here first thing tomorrow morning.. well all head off to our stations. how fun is that?!

Duncan: oh.. yes. its a riot -rolls eyes-

* * *

LUNCH:

Gwen: Trent? but.. what if i screw up in front of him?

Bridgette: Geoff's kinda cute -smiles-

Courtney: oh woopdie doo. you two get the normal hunks while im stuck with Duncan!

Gwen: whats wrong with Duncan?

Courtney: well for one, he thinks hes so cool.. going to prison and stealing. and his piercings? so creepy! i mean.. dont even get me started about his hair!

Brigette: way to ask Gwen. -rolls eyes-

--

Duncan: awe man.. i chose the wrong time to come to school.

Geoff: why? i think this volunteering will be awesome!

Trent: Gwen.. hm. she looks interesting.. who are you with again Duncan?

Duncan: i get little miss preppy pants over there

Trent: shes cute! you should be glad dude.

Geoff: yah i mean.. you like a challenge right? shes definately a challenge..

Duncan: -stabs at his food- who does she think she is? being a goody-goody teachers pet.. stuck up little PRINCESS!

Geoff: chill man! what has the salad ever done to you!?

Duncan: whatever. im going home.

Duncan gets up and heads to the door but runs into someone on the way.. Courtney.

Courtney: ugh. move.

Duncan: what and you cant ask nicely princess?

Courtney: princess? dont even start that nonsense.

Duncan: ill call you whatever i want..princess. -smirk-

Courtney scrunches up her nose

Courtney: ill have you know that just because i have to work with you for a week does not mean i have to talk to you. -stomps away-

Duncan: -to himself- Trent was right.. she is kinda cute.


	3. custard and jealousy

Courtney and Duncan were immediately sent to the retirement home the following morning. they checked in and took a seat on a nearby couch to wait for thir first volunteering assignment.

Duncan: sooo...

Courtney: dont talk to me

Duncan: what do you have against me? -smirk-

Courtney: are you trying to be funny? what do i have against you? well.. your piercings, your hair, your clothes, your behavior..

Duncan: ouch. if my ego wasnt this big, that woulda hurt babe

Courtney: do you act like a cocky flirt to every girl who backtalks you or what

Duncan: i dont know.. your the only one who has.

Laney: hello dears you must be.. Duncan and Courtney. thank you for volunteering at the riterment home. it truly means a lot.

Laney is a plump short woman with insane, curly red hair and burning green eyes. she strongly resembled an older Izzy and Courtney chuckled at the thought.

Laney: anyways, today, being your first day, your on kitchen duty! which is.. over there -points-

they all walk over to the kitchen, Duncan checking out Courtney's ass from behind.

--

Gwen: i dont really know you but first things first.. keep your distance. i dont like.. funny guys got it? -scowls-

Trent: its cool. i understand -smiles-

Gwen: -to herself- who does he think he is anyways?

They arrive at the music store to find that it was totally to Gwen's liking. A tall gothic teenage boy walks over to them as introduces himself.

Cam: im Cam.. i own this dump. -sigh- so your volunteering i see.

Gwen: uh.. yah?

Cam: snarky.. i like that in a chick.

Gwen: umm sure. -blushes-

Trent: look man. just show us what to do and well be on our way..

Cam: no no.. its cool. Trent right? you can work over there..

Cam points to the corner where all the posters were

Cam: organize all the posters will you? and Gwen.. you can assist me at the register -winks-

Trent: -to himself- who does he think he is!? i mean.. hes Gwen's type i guess but shes.. mine! wait. i dont even know the girl that well. what am i saying..?

Gwen: cool.

Cam takes her hand and walks over to the cash register, leaving Trent alone in the corner by himself.

--

Courtney: ugh. careful your big paws dont ruin the pastry!

Duncan: careful your uptight butt doesnt curdle the custard

Courtney: oh ha. ha.

Duncan: so how about while were waiting for these to bake.. we make out?

Courtney: ew!

Courtney throws the bowl of custard at Duncan's face at takes a sample to taste it

Courtney: how about you go clean up and ill finish the pastry.

Duncan: -to himself- oh this means war babe.

After washing up, Duncan walks back into the kitchen to find that flour was all over the floor and a mini fire was in the overn.

Duncan: pfft. and you call yourself a high class prep. you cant even handle a few deserts!

Courtney: shuttup! im just not that good with this okay?

Duncan: -smirk- ill help you with this mess.. but you owe me

--

It was about half an hour of sorting posters by numbers and Trent couldnt take it anymore. he walked over to the other corner where he found a guitar.

Trent: awesome.

Trent picks it up and starts playing one of his own songs until somebody comes around the shelf

Gwen: what song is that? i dont think ive ever heard it before

Trent: oh.. i uh. made it -blushes-

Gwen: it was.. really good Trent. you done with the posters?

Trent: yah.. hows um.. Cam?

Gwen: oh he seems pretty.. cool -fake smiles-

just on cue, Cam steps around the bend to see Gwen with Trent

Cam: whats going on here? i never allowed this.

Trent: its cool man. were just talking..

Cam pulls Gwen closer by grabbing her tiny waist.

Gwen: -to herself- this cannot be happening..

Cam: Gwen? could you uh.. count the money in the reguster? i think somethings.. wrong with the system.

Gwen trudges off leaving Cam and Trent alone.

Cam: look kid. Gwens MINE. and if i ever EVER catch you again with her.. ill kill you. understand?

he grabs Trent's collar

Trent: i wouldnt do that if i were you.. Gwen seems pretty scared of you

Cam: she is not! dont you ever say that again. now go back to organizing the posters.. poserboy

with that, Cam walks away to Gwen..smiling to himself


	4. stuck with the delinquit

Courtney: i have to admit.. you may be sloppy but you clean up pretty nice.

Duncan: prison kitchen duty tecaches you a lot.

Courtney rolled her eyes and went to the oven to retrieve the custard deserts.

Duncan: so.. how do you plan on oweing me? -smirks-

Courtney: i.. dont know.

Duncan: right..

Courtney: owch! i think i just..burnt myself

Duncan: your such a klutz. some princess you are

Courtney: shuttup!

Duncan: -sigh- here.. let me see

Duncan takes her hand in his and examines the wound. Courtney stares in shock as he cools it with his icy cold hands.

Courtney: uh.. thanks. why are eyour hands so cold?

Duncan: i dunno. they always have been. there. now you owe me.. twice

--

Cam: its closing time. Trent. leave. Gwen.. stay -grins-

Gwen: i uh actually have to go home. ill see you tomorrow though

Cam: alright babe.

Gwen: uh. yah.

Trent scowls. he noticed that Cam had dark purple hair and purple eyes.. must be some kind of contacts.. he also had a scar on his face from ear to chin. was he wearing eyeliner?

Trent and Gwen leave the music store and walk to the bus stop in silence

Trent: soo..

Gwen: dont say a word. please.

Trent: is something the matter?

Gwen: why do you care?

Trent: -to himself- because i reallly like you...

Gwen: -sigh-

Trent: hows Cam?

Gwen: Trent.. please dont tell anyone but he keeps... touching me.

Trent: what?! that son of a bi--

Gwen: shh! look. were friends right?

Trent: -gulps- friends? yah.

Gwen: cool. iyll all work out eventually.

The bus arrives and Gwen gets on.. she turns to him

Gwen: good night Trent.

Trent: night.. Gwen

The bus rides off leaving Trent in the darkness.

--

Courtney and Duncan were done for the day as they were escorted out of the retirement home. it was 7:00 o clock and they were to be officially done at 8.

Duncan: we have an hour left..

Courney: right. so im going home. im tired.

she walks away but he grabs her wrist

Duncan: and where do you think your going princess?

Courtney: ..home.?

Duncan: sorry sweetheart but your stuck with me until 8 tonight

Courtney: and since when do you follow rules?

Duncan: i follow rules.. just the ones i want to -winks-

Courtney: well what exaclty do you have in mind?


	5. Geoff and a lizard

Courtney: Duncan, this is insane! what if we get caught?

Duncan: well that would suck.

Courtney: i barely even know you!

Duncan: well.. now you do. Im Duncan

Courtney rolls her eyes. there was something about him that intrigued her..

They went back to school and snuck into Mr. Mcclean's classroom

Duncan: alright.. its all set. lets blow this popsicle stand

--

Trent was lying in his room, slowly strumming his guitar to one of his favorite tunes until he couldnt stand it any longer. he piekced up the phone and dialed Geoff

ring

ring

ring

Geoff: hello?

Trent: oh hey dude. you busy?

Geoff: oh not really. im just on my way home from the surf shack.

Trent: how was it?

Geoff: Bridgette is awesome dude!

Trent: hm

Geoff: whats..wrong?

Trent: well i was working at the music store today and there was this gothic guy there and he completely took Gwen away from me

Geoff: you and Gwen had a thing?

Trent: no! which.. is the weird part. i feel like shes my responsibility you know?

Geoff: huh.. so you like her then.

Trent: i.. guess. but this Cam dude is really starting to crease me

Geoff: how so?

Trent: i think hes using Gwen..

Geoff: damn. thats not good. what are you gonna do about it?

Trent: i have.. no fricken clue.

Geoff: leave it to me bro. i got your back

Trent: thanks man..

--

it was the following morning and everyone met up in Mr. Mcclean's classroom again.

Mr. Mcclean: hm.. Mr. Mcclean. i sound like such an oldie. call me.. Chris

Gwen: alrihgty then.. Chris

Chris: how was your first day? sucky i must predict.

Chris was making his way to his desk and was about to open the drawer

Duncan: 3..2..1..

Chris: AH! GET IT OFF OF ME!

Courtney: -giggles-

Duncan: ahahaha

a jumping lizard from bioligy class jumped out of the drawer and landed on Chris's face.

Chris: not. cool!

Courtney hugged Duncan.. until she realized what she was doing and broke away

Duncan: you want me


	6. Bridgette and Geoff to the rescue

Cam: hello Gwen.. Trent

Trent huffs and Gwen backs away a bit

Cam grabs her by the waist and breathes down her neck

Cam: why you so scared?

Gwen: i have to um.. pee.

Cam lets her go and she runs to the bathroom

Trent: your sick. just leave her alone

Cam: what are you talking about? hot gothic chicks like her totally dig hot gothic boys like me

Trent spits in his face and walks away

--

Courtney and Duncan were escorted to the retirement home where they were lead into the storage closet. they were instructed to stay there and organize everything. It was unbearably small.

Duncan: well. this i can get used to -winks-

Courtney: ugh. its so.. crowded in here.

Duncan: the better to make out with

Courtney looks astonished at Duncan

Duncan: kidding. sheesh lighten up a little princess

Courtney: i swear. if you call me princess one more time I'll.. I'll..

Duncan: you'll what?

Courtney: i cant think of anything right now!

Duncan smirks.

Duncan: well wed better get organizing.

Courtney: finally. something we agree on.

Duncan: you still owe me remember?

Courtney: right.. -rolls eyes-

--

It was about an hour in the music shop. Trent was with the CDs.. painfully watching Gwen trying to get away from Cam until..

a man walks in wearing a pick jumpsuit and a cowboy hat. his assistant had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. she was weaqring a matching blue jumpsuit.

Trent: ..Geoff..

Geoff: ahem.. im uh.. Frank and this is.. uh

Brdgette: Im stacy.

Cam: can we help you? -raises eyebrow-

Geoff: uh yes. were looking for um.. some music to play at the surf shack. what would you recomend?

Cam: Trent will help you

with that, Cam turns to Gwen and kisses her neck as she tries to pull away.

Geoff and Bridgette notice this and Birdgette, who is always quick to think answers

Bridgette: actually.. wed like her to help. she looks like someone with good music sense.

Gwen looks up and notices that the couple were her friends and smiles

Gwen: uh sure no problem. if youll just follow me..

Cam scowls and Trent smiles

--

Courtney: ouch! move Duncan

Duncan: in case you havent noticed princess.. this isnt my idea of fun either

Courtney was standing on top of Duncan's shoulders trying to reach a box on the top shelf

Duncan lied. he totally enjoyed the view..

Courtney fell on top of him and blushed, quickly brushing herself off.

Duncan: well this bites.

Courtney takes a seat on the floor and Duncan sits next to her.

Duncan: soo..

Courtney: what.

Duncan: i figured out how you can owe me.

Courtney: how?

Duncan: kiss me.

Courtney: what?!


	7. love love love

Courtney: i will not KISS you!

Duncan: fine.. but you should know that thats pretty generous of me

Courtney: but. but.. i hate you!

Duncan: sure you do.

Courtney blushed again

Duncan: awwe. how cute. shes blushing

Courtney: fine.. a kiss on the cheek

Duncan thinks about this for awhile

Duncan: alright. im cool with that

he turns his head to the side as she slowly moves in.. but Duncan turned his head in an instant. their lips met

Courtney's eyes grew big in shock but Duncan only pulled her closer until her senses gave in and she started kissing him back

Someone suddenly opens the closet door. an old woman is standing in the doorway

Old woman: awwe. would you look at that. young love.

she closes the door as Duncan and Courtney stood in surprise.

Courtney called out: i do not love him!!

Duncan: mellow your yellow babe. you kissed me back.

Courtney: you are such an ogre

Duncan: pfft. whatever. and i was just about to get into the tongue action

Courtney: ugh!

--

Gwen: what are you guys doing here?!

Geoff: a favor.. courtesy of Trent

Gwen: what?!

Geoff: he told me about how your uncomfortable with that Cam dude

Bridgette: so we decided to help

Gwen: of course! Trent is my friend. i have to thank him later

Geoff and Bridgette look at eachother in concern.

Geoff: uh.. friends?

Bridgette: just.. friends?

Gwen: um..yah

Goeff: look bra. i dont mean to butt into your personal buisness or anything but..

Bridgette: Trent really cares about you.

Gwen: why wouldnt he? i mean.. what are friends for?

Geoff: no we mean like..

Bridgette: he loves you.

--

Duncan: well that wasnt so bad.

Courtney: no it wasnt! and we finished.. with two hours left over. im going home. bye Duncan. and dont you ever pull a move on me like that ever again

she turns to leave. she walked over to her car to see that Duncan was already there

Courtney: how did.. what.. who.. DUNCAN!

Duncan: yes princess? oh c'mon. you didnt actually think i would let you off so easy did you?

Courtney: -sigh- of course not. what was i thinking.. -rolls eyes-

Duncan: how about we go for a walk?

Courtney: um how about no?

Duncan: a walk it is then. -smrik-

They headed off to the park.

Courtney: what are we doing here?

Duncan: i figured.. you already kissed me. so i might as well have a romantic walk with you

Courtney: you kissed me!

Duncan: same thing babe.

They sat on the grass until Duncan lied down.

Courtney: im.. really tired.

Duncan: lie down then.

Courtney: uh.. ew?

Duncan: chill. its just to relax

Courtney lied down next to Duncan under a tree and watched the stars.

--

Gwen walked home that day.. she had a lot to think about

Trent... loved her. but they barely knew eachother! was it love at first sight?

Gwen: argh. stupid chris.. and cam. and..

Cam: why hello gorgeous

Gwen gasped.

Gwen: uh hi Cam. im going home now.. what ar eyou doing here? -gulps-

Cam: just followed you home.. now how about we do something.. fun? -glare-


	8. a morning surprise

Gwen: dont.. come near me. please

Cam: why not? your mine remember?

Gwen: i am not yours!

--

Trent also walked home that day. he heard a girl's voice screaming. he ran until he saw what was going on

--

Gwen: stop!

Cam: not until you agree to do it with me

Gwen: ew. get away you creep

Gwen was pushing cam away but he kept licking her neck

Cam: you belong to me. you have no choice

Gwen: i dont belong to you! i belong to.. Trent!

--

Trent: what.. did she just say?

--

Cam: what did you just say!?

Gwen: i belong to Trent. which means you have to fuck off!

Cam stares into her eyes.

Cam: alright then. fine bitch. go with Trent. but mark my words.. you'll be sorry you ever layed your eyes on that bastard.

Cam slaps her and walks away leaving Gwen in tears.

Trent runs up to her

Trent: GWEN! are you okay?

he pulls her into a hug as she cries on his shoulder.

Gwen: -gulp- i.. love you too.

* * *

Courtney woke the following morning on something hard

Courtney: ugh.. where am i?

she looks down and screams

Duncan: morning sunshine.

Courtney: you.. were cuddling me!

Duncan: i was camly lying on my back and trying to catch a few z's. you were the one cuddling up to me

Courtney: you are such an ogre.

Duncan: ehh ive been called worse. so you wanna go back to school or what?

Courtney: what time is it? you planned this didnt you!?

Duncan: i did not! im ashamed you would even think such a thing

Duncan twirls Courtney's hair in his fingers

Courtney: its 7:00 we have an hour to get back to school.

Duncan: too bad. i was enjoying this too

Courtney: -gasp- you didnt.. touch me did you?!

Duncan: willl you just take a pill princess? i was actually sleeping. i must say though, you look pretty cute when your saying my name in your sleep

Courtney slaps him and walks off

Duncan gets up and follows her to the car


	9. Triple date sorta

Chris: well youve all been doing a great job.. other than the fact that Heather and Leshawna had a huge catfight yesterday.. and the fact that Izzy blew up the soup kitchen

Izzy: ahahaha. sorry!

Chris: anyways.. get a move on.

--

The teens all had another hard day at their volunteering stations and all made it home safely. even Courtney went home after her job was done instead of being dragged around my Duncan.

Duncan was lying in his bed and picked up the phone. princess wasnt going to be let off without a fight.

He dialed Geoff

Geoff: hello?

Duncan: dude. how are you and scary movies?

Geoff: theyre cool.. why?

Duncan: were going to one.. call Trent and tell him to bring Gwen.

Geoff: so i get to bring Bridge?

Duncan: oh you mean Malibu? sure

Geoff: awesome. see ya there.

Duncan then dialed Courtney

Courtney: hello?

Duncan: hey princess

Courtney: Duncan?! how did you get my number?

Duncan: Gwen.

Courtney: argh!

Duncan: so you busy?

Courtney: if i say no.. will i regret it?

Duncan: nope.

Courtney: alright then.. no im not busy Duncan.

Duncan: sweet. because were going to see a movie right now

Courtney: what!? and when did you decide this?

Duncan: just a minute ago. Geoff and Trent are coming with their dates

Courtney: its not a date because i never said yes.

Duncan: sure. just meet us at the theatre in an hour.

Courtney: -sigh- i knew there was a catch to letting me actually go home. fine.

Duncan: later babe

--

Courtney drove up to Bridgette's house to find that she was getting ready

Courtney: why are youall dressed up? its just a movie.

Bridgette: because its not just a movie.. its a date! and you look..

Courtney: how i always do?

Bridgette: bingo. and thats the problem.

Bridgette got Courtney in decent clothes and make up and went into the car.

after about a 15 minute drive, they saw that Duncan and Geoff were already there.

Duncan: the princess actually made it?

Courtney: shuttup. what are we seeing?

Duncan: The Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook.. the remake!

Geoff and Duncan high fived.

Bridgette: were seeing a horror movie?

Geoff: it'll be aright.

Duncan: you scared sweetheart?

Courtney: i am not scared! im not afraid of anything. wheres Gwen and Trent?

just on cue, Trent pulls up and Gwen steps out of the car holding Trent's hand

Courtney: you guys are.. together?

Gwen: yah... -blushes- long story.. ill tell you later

The 6 walk into the theatre...


	10. Denial

It was about half an hour into the movie and before Courtney knew it, she was practically on Duncan's lap

Duncan: we should see horror flicks for often dont you think?

Courtney: shuttup! im not.. scared

Duncan: then why are you sittong on my lap?

Courtney: I..What? oh crap!

Duncan: nono. stay.. -smirk-

Duncan held her down with is hands until she gave in. from the other side, she could see Geoff give Duncan a thumbs up. Gwen was totally into the movie as she held Trent's hand.

Courtney: awwe

Duncan: huh?

Courtney: oh.. i was talking about Gwen and Trent. theyre so cute together

Duncan: so are we princess

Courtney: we are not together!

Duncan: oh really? i think we are.

he takes her chin with his finger and holds her face up to his

Courtney: ..stop..

Duncan: didnt sound very convincing to me..

Courtney pushed him away and sat back in her seat

Duncan: you'll be back..

--

The 6 teens went home that night and Courtney gaught a call from Gwen

Courney: hello?

Gwen: can we talk?

Courtney: uh.. sure. whats the problem?

Gwen: well you see.. i didnt want to tell Trent because he might freak out but um..

Courtney: okay..

Gwen: theres a guy named Cam at the music store where i work. hes taken off my top several times and he is such a perv! and now hes threatening to hurt me.. through Trent

Courtney: what!? you have that son of a bitch know that my dads a lawyer and he can bust his sick little butt any day. i swear Gwen.. if he lays one finger on you..

Gwen: no please Court, dont make a scene. thats the last thing i want..

Courtney: -sigh- but you do realize that this a crime? called i dunno.. RAPE?!

Gwen: yeah i know.. i dont know what to do.

Courtney: neither do i to be honest.

after a period of silence Gwen changes the topic

Gwen: so how are you and Duncan?

Courtney: what do you mean how am i with Duncan?

Gwen: arent you guys like.. dating?

Courtney: NO! thats crazy. honestly Gwen.

Gwen: you.. sure?

Courtney: yes im sure. hes a juvenille pig who needs a reality check and his hair is totally weird. and the piercings? UGH! he thinks that just because hes hot he can get away with anything.

Gwen: wait.. hot?!

Courtney: crap! dont.. tell him. hes not hot. he is NOT hot!

Gwen: your denial is killing you Court.. okay well im gonna go. thanks for tonight

They hang up and Courtney buries her head into the pillow. the last thing she wanted to do tomorrow was volunteer with Duncan again.. or.. was it?


	11. not so innocent

Trent: Gwen? ive been meaning to ask..

Gwen: yah?

Trent: have you and Cam uh.. -gulp- you know..

Gwen: no! and im fine.. really.

They arrived at the music store to see that Cam wasnt there today but another gothic boy with fmaling red hair

Trent: wheres Cam?

Mac: hes..out.

Mac eyes Trent up and down and spits on the floor.

--

Courtney: an amusement park?! but what would a couple of seniors want to do there?!

Duncan: who knows.

Courtney: this is so stupid.

They drove to the local amusement park where they met up with the woman who looked like Izzy and a group of lazy seniors. Courtney winced.

Duncan: whats the matter princess?

Courtney: um maybe the fact that this will probably be the most bornig day of my life

an old man from the group comes up to Duncan and wheezes:

'you brought your girlfriend eh?'

Duncan laughed and walked away leaving Courtney with the group.

Courtney: and where do you think your going?!

Duncan: i dunno! have fun with the oldies!

Courtney: UGH!

They continued walking, Courtney helping everyone eat their food as they all sat at a round table. still no Duncan.

Old woman: so wheres yer handsome boyfriend?

Another old woman: oh i saw the smooching yesterday! heehee

Old man: awwe. i remember young love when i was their age

another old man: you think theyll get married soon eh?

Courtney: NO!!

old woman: it aint so polite to yell

Courtney slaps her forhead

About an hour and a half later, Courtney and her seniors were in line for a teacup ride.

Courtney: i cannot.. stand another minute.. if i find Duncan im going to strangle him until..

Duncan: looking for me princess?

Courtney turns around to see Duncan with a huge smirk on his face and his hands behind his back

Courtney: where the hell were you!? i had to take care of them all day thanks to you. you know what? i dont want to hear another word from you until..

Duncan pulled out a big brown teddy bear with big beady eyes and a grey ribbon tied around its neck

Courtney: whats.. that?

she bit her bottom lip

Duncan: before you say anything.. ill have you know that this bear took me like.. 20 bucks in change to win this.

Courtney: uh.. i dont think your really the plushy type Duncan..

Duncan: no babe its for you.

Duncan handed her the big brown bear as she stood there in shock

Courtney: um.. why would you do that?!

Duncan: it reminded me of you when i was walking by.. the brown hair and the cute eyes.. plus the grey ribbon added a preppy touch dont you think? -smirk-

Courtney: thats really.. sweet.

she took the bear in her hands and smiled to herself. looking up at Duncan she walked over to him. tip toeing to reach his face, she pressed her lips against his and started kissing him gently.. and then abruptly until they were interruped by a senior again

Old woman: awwwwe.. young love.. again!

Duncan: damit.

Courtney: -giggles- and that was for being a mushy romantic

Duncan: so your saying.. theres gonna be more?

Courtney: i guess.. if you behave

she gives him a flirtatious look and walks away

Duncan: not such an innocent princess afterall

he crosses his arms against his chest and watches her walk away


	12. situations

It has been about 4 days of volunteering and no sign of Cam.. just yet..

Gwen: Trent.. have you ever listened to this band before?

Trent picks up a copy of Gwen's favorite CD

Trent: to be honest.. no i havent

Gwen: well.. you should.

Trent: and what do i get in return?

He reminded himself of Duncan.. always tricking Courtney into kisses and other things. maybe it would work. Gwen blushed

Trent: thats such a lovely color on your cheeks

Gwen blushed even harder

Gwen: oh shuttup will you.

she grabbed his shirt from behind the shelf and started kissing him.. soflty at first and then hard until Trent's cell phone rang.

Trent: hello?

Cam: hello Trent.

Trent looked worriedly at Gwen. he didnt want to worry her at all.. so he smiled and went to the bathroom

Cam: not such a smart idea leaving her all alone now.. is it?

Trent: shit.

Trent peeked out of the bathroom, watching Gwen

Trent: look.. i dont know what you want from me

Cam: nothing from you.. i just want Gwen

Trent: c'mon man.. she doesnt even like you!

Cam: do you think i care? Ive been watching you.. Gwen sure is a hot bitch when shes making out

Trent: your sick..

Cam: i agree. alright. hand her over to me and no one gets hurt.. except maybe her virginity..

Cam laughs into the phone and Trent reddens with anger

Trent: if you lay one finger on Gwen.. ill personally see that you get arrested and charged for rape. understand?!

Cam: ooo. the lawwww.. im so scared

after a period of maniac laughing...

Cam: okay then. have it your way.. better for me i guess.

the phone goes dead.. leaving Trent angered beyond belief

--

Courtney and Duncan were sitting at the tables in the retirement home.. knitting.

Duncan: whats.. this?!

Courtney: uhh.. yarn?

Duncan: right..

Courtney: you are so clueless when it comes to your feminine side

Duncan: i like being a man princess

he rolls his eyes and watches her knit a scarf. it couldnt be so bad.. could it? he grabbed some pink yarn and tried to untangle it..

Courtney heard a thud and looked up from what she was doing. Duncan wasnt there.

Duncan: down here babe

she looked down to see that Duncan was completely tied up in pink and yellow yarn from head to toe.

Courtney: hahahahhahaah

Duncan: oh put a cork in it. knitting.. not really my thing. a litlle help?

Courtney: hahaha.. okay wait.

she grabs her phoen from her pocket and takes a picture of helpless Duncan on the floor.

Courtney: now i can help.

she attempted to break him free from the yarn but ended up being tied to him as well.. back to back

Courtney: great.. just great Duncan. now what!

Duncan: well we could always just have some fun..

he managed to slide his hand on her but and started rubbing it. Courtney's leg kicked him hard in his privates

Duncan: -whimpers- cant even bend..over..

Courtney: good!


	13. dun dun DUHHH

Courtney and Duncan were tied up for what seemed like an infinity to Courtney.. and what made it worse was that the senior citizens were.. lauging at them.

Courtney: can we sit? i cant feel my legs..

Duncan: hey princess?

Courtney: i wish youd stop calling me that..

Duncan: right. if you reach into my back pocket youll find a pocket knife. i have to go pee.

Courtney:..what!? your telling me this now?!

Duncan: hey what can i say, this the the closest ill ever get to your body so you cant blama a guy for having fun

Courtney: you are so vile.

she grabbed the knife and cut her way through

Courtney lectured on and on about until her phone rang

Duncan: finally.

Courtney: shuttup! hello?

Gwen: -sniff- Courtney?

Courtney: Gwen? are you crying?! whats going on?!

Duncan's face hardened as Courtney's grew paler and paler with every word

she hung up and sat next to Duncan in silence.

Duncan: whats wrong?

Courtney: Trents.. missing.

--

Bridgette and Geoff were behind the counter at the surf shack. everything was going smoothly.

Geoff: hey Bridge! i think we have customers.

Duncan walked in holding Courtney's shoulder.

Duncan: dude. Trent's missing and Gwen's in hysterics.. so is princess.

Bridgette ran up. she looked at Courtney and then at Duncan and then sat down without a word.

Geoff: dude we need some water for Courtney.. she doesnt look too hot

Courtney: i.. its.. my fault and i should have..

Duncan pressed his finger to her mouth

Duncan: its alright.. Courtney.. are you crying? please dont cry..

Geoff sat next to Bridgette and waited for her to calm down.

--

Courtney: Gwen told me about Cam and how he was touching her and threatening her and.. i should have let someone know..

Duncan: well now i know and ill beat the living piss out of him.

he slammed his fist into his other hand and then looked at Courtney. he raised her face up with one finger and kissed her.

Duncan: well find him.. and Gwen.. and when we do, ill persoanlly show him why i went to prison last summer

she smiled faintly and picked up her phone

Courtney: Gwen? stay where you are.. were coming to get you


	14. secrets and history

it was a long drive to the music store where Gwen was hiding behind. she hugged her knees tightly and waited for her phone to ring

Gwen: its my fault.. its my fault.. Trent.. i.. should have just..

her phone rang leaving her body shaking with fear.

Gwen: hello?

Duncan: were almost there.. keep a look out for us got it?

Gwen: alright

--

They found her sitting under a tree. her eyes were swollen from crying and they helped her into the car. when she got in, she found that Courtney's head was resting in Duncan's lap. Geoff was driving and Bridgette was in the passengers seat

Gwen: im sorry for dragging you into this.. i really am. but your the only ones i have left and..

Bridgette: hey Gwen. dont worry about it

Geoff: yah bra. i mean.. were all friends here right?

Duncan: where exaclty are we going?

he brushed some hair off of Courtney's face and sighed. Gwen saw and smiled weakly

Gwen: shes.. sleeping?

Duncan: she was worried sick.. shes blaming herself for everything now. typical princess..

Gwen: your such a nice boyfriend for her..

Duncan: i am not her.. -sigh- i guess i am.

--

about an hour of driving mindlessly, Gwen's phone rang again. Courtney woke up

Courtney: ..Gwen? oh sorry i guess i just fell asleep

Gwen picked up her phone and but her lip

Gwen: -gulp- hello?

Cam: hey sexy

Gwen: wheres Trent?!

at that everyone froze. Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand as Gwen put him on speaker phone

Cam: i know im on speaker so here.. might as well do this.

Trent: ahh! fuck!

Cam: here that? thats right. were somewhere.. secret. point is, if you dont bring Gwen to the Chicago Dock in 4 hours.. Trents going to wish he had never layed his eyes on my Gwen.

Duncan: Cam.. CAM. YOU SON OF A BITCH. I KNEW THE NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR. wait till i get my hands on you..

Cam: what? ..Duncan?! well well well..

Courtney: Duncan.. shut up!

Cam: who was that? your new whore?

Duncan: can it!

Cam: whoever she is she sounds HOT

Duncan: dont you dare..

Cam: she probably would make an awesome hooker for my buds here..

Duncan clenched his fists in anger.. his whole body was trembling with rage

Courtney: Duncan.. calm?

Duncan: its okay princess.

Cam: anyways.. Gwen. Dock. in 4.

the phone goes dead and everyone looks at Duncan who was cursing under his breath.

Geoff: you know that sick dude?

Duncan: he was my ex cell mate.. EX cell mate.

Bridgette: what.. happened? or will i regret asking?

Duncan: i fucked up his face with glass.. real bad

Gwen: that explains the scar..

Duncan: hes on the run.. that might be why hes "gothic" right now. but wait till i catch him.. ill

Duncan realized Courtney was shivering with fear and he held her close.

Courtney didnt even protest.

Gwen just looked out the window.. crying.


	15. OH NO GWEN

Geoff: dudes. we have to stop for gas.. we have three hours to spare anyways

Bridgette: i think thats a good idea

Geoff smiled at her

they got out of the car together, Bridgette trying to find some water for Gwen.

that left Courtney, Duncan and Gwen in the car

Courtney was feeling a lot better but still worried about Gwen and Duncan

Courtney: Duncan? you sure you wanna do this?

Duncan: scared that i might get hurt princess?

Gwen was asleep with eyes swollen and looking paler than ever.

Courtney: well.. you could go back to jail or something!

Duncan: and here i thought you didnt care

Courtney huffed and crossed her arms.

Duncan: awwe dont be like that..

he moved closer to her as he leaned in.

Duncan: i dont see why your so anxious.. at least yout not Gwen. one wrng move and her boyfriend is dead.

Courtney: ..i..know..

she leaned her head on his shoulder, tired.

Duncan leaned his head down and kissed her forhead

Duncan: its going to be alright babe. i promise.

--

Geoff and Bridgette came back with chocolate bars and a bottle of water for Gwen

Bridgette: oh shes sleeping?

Courtney: fell asleep the second you left. -yawn-

Geoff started the car and looked at the rear view mirror to see that Duncan and Courtney were sleeping too. her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her.

Bridgette: awwe..

after about 2 hours of driving, Geoff stopped the car and shook Duncan.

Geoff: dude! were here..

Courtney woke up slowly and realzed the position she was in and yelped.

Duncan: alrighty then.. lets kick some ass

Gwen: Trent..

Geoff: dont we need a.. plan or something?

Courtney: Geoffs right..

--

Geoff: okay dudes.. its time.

Duncan, Gwen and Geoff got out of the car and walked over to the dock.

Gwen's cell phone rang

Gwen: hello?

Cam: look alive beautiful..

Gwen: what?

before she knew it, something grabbed her from the water and dragged her in

Ducnan: shit!

she grabbed her cell phone

Duncan: hello?

Cam: why hey there Duncan

Duncan: where is she? wheres Trent? you son of a bitch..

Cam: foul words are not necessary Duncan.

Duncan: do you think i care?! where are they?

Cam: heres a tip. theyre where words will eat them alive.

Duncan: what?

The phone goes dead.

Duncan: where words will eat them alive?


	16. Duncan's promise

Geoff and Duncan ran back to the car. as soon as they opened it, Bridgette was crying for the first time.. ever

Geoff: Bridge?

Courtney's eyes were wide and filled with fear

Geoff grabbed Bridgette and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. after 10 minutes, the girls began to speak.

Geoff: okay now that your cool.. whats wrong?

Bridgette: -sniffs- i tried to be strong.. but i dont know if.. IF GWEN AND TRENT WILL SURVIVE!

she burst out into tears and Duncan noticed that even Courtney's eyes were watering.

Courtney: i saw the whole thing.. -gulp- wheres Gwen now?

Duncan: i dont know princess.. but Cam said theyre where words will eat them alive..

Bridgette looked up from Geoff's cheest, now wet with tears

Bridgette: what?

Courtney: the school library...

--

Geoff was speeding now back to school where they never thought theyd be rushing to get back to

Duncan: maybe you girls should go home..

Courtney: no. Gwens our friend too you know.

Duncan: yah but..

he pointed to Bridgette who was still crying

Bridgette: im alright.. really. Geoff gave her a concerned look as he was drving and Bridgette kissed his cheek.

Courtney saw and looked down at her feet. what if they didnt survive? it would be on her conscience for as long as she lived...

Geoff: Duncan.. dude. what did Cam go to prison for?

Duncan: same thing basically.. kidnap and rape.. and abuse.

Courtney shuddered and Duncan took her in his arms, playing with her hair. it calmed her a bit.. until Geoff stopped the car. Geoff's crazy driving got them there earlier than she thought.

Geoff: you girls stay here.

Duncan: as much as i hate to admit it.. thats a bad idea

Geoff raised his eyebrow

Duncan: i dont wnat any one of those fuckers near princess.

Courtney stared at Duncan.. he meant what he said.

Geoff: alright then.. lets go before someone asks what were doing

Bridgette: why dont we call the cops?

Duncan: because i know Cam.. and the cops better than i should. theyre already looking for them. and once they figure out that im with you guys.. theyre going to think its a fluke.

Courtney: wait.. Duncan.

she grabbed his shirt and pulled her towards him. as they kissed, Duncan's thumb ran along her cheek. he gently nibbled her bottom lip as they pulled apart.

Duncan: what was that for babe?

Courtney: just.. because.. i might never.. um.. see you again after this..

Duncan: hey, i promised that everyone would be safe after this. im a man of my word.

he winked at her and the four walked into the vacant school.


	17. WTF MOMENT

it started with a stupid school assignment with odd pairings and a crazy teacher..

'MPHHFKIHJDF!'

Courtney clutched onto Duncan's arm making him smirk

Duncan: i knwo you cant resist me but were on a mission here princess

Courtney: shuttup! didnt you hear that?

'MPHHSDHSKLADJH!'

everyone jumped.. the sound was coming from the janitors closet.

Geoff slowly opened the door.. peaking inside

Goeff: SHIT!

everyone jumped again in surprise

Bridgette: what was it?

Geoff: see for yourself dudes..

he opened the door revealing their so called teacher.. Chris Mcclean. only he was tied up in a chair

Duncan laughed as he ripped off the tape from his mouth

Chris: Duncan! am i glad to see you or what!

Courtney: what happened?!

Chris: hmm.. i was getting ready to leave.. when some gothic dude tied me up and threatened to kill me..

Courtney: ..Cam..

Chris: i dont know.. but he had Trent in his arms.. kinda all floppy and limpy like yesterday's sandwhich..

everyone raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Cam wasnt going to get ANYONE in his way.. and Trent was.. maybe even dead by now...

Chris: well thanks dudes.. but im getting the heck out of here.

he turned to leave when Duncan blcoked his way his a fist

Duncan: oh no. you may be our teacher in school.. but here your an asset to us

Chris: say what?

Duncan: we saved your sorry skater taliing butt.. and now your going to help us find Gwen and Trent.

Chris: awwe c'mon man. dont harsh my mellow!

--

they made their way to the library.. every little sound made Courtney jump out of her skin. and every time she grabbed onto the closest thing near her. that ended up being Duncan. after the 6th time, Duncan picked her up and started walking

Courtney: put. me. down! you ogre!

she hopelessly tried to punch him but it only made it worse

Duncan looked down at her scared eyes

Duncan: your scared.. so im helping. give a delinquit a break will you princess?

Courtney: ...fine. but were at he library

Duncan: yo chris.. the key.

Chris opened the door to the library, mumnling something about good for nothing teeangers

Geoff walked in first out of curiosity. no one was there. but what they did find there shocked them all..


	18. long time no see

on the desk, in front of the door was a note. a note.. but next to it were Gwen's clothes.

Duncan: shit.

Bridgette took the paper in her shaky hands and read it aloud

_Dear Duncan,_

_At first this was about Gwen.. and Trent of course_

_but i decided to use this to my advantage._

_its about me and you now._

_the scar you left me. kinda hard to miss huh?_

_well.. either you go to the back of the school.. right now. alone._

_or.. Gwen gets it. see her clothes?_

_thats right. shes naked. N.A.K.E.D._

_and her boyfriend Trent is near death. so i suggest you get your sorry little ass_

_down here right now._

_oh and bring your whore. my boys are getting a little pantsy if you know what i mean._

_- Cam_

Bridgette dropped the note onto the ground and stood there, staring at Gwen's pile of clothes.

Courtney went up and knealt down to the pile and picked them up

Courtney: wait.. Duncan. look.

Duncan squatted down and saw that only her clothes were there.. not her undergarments

Duncan: so shes still clothed.. kind of?

Geoff: Courtney's right. dude.. Duncan. what are you going to do now?

Duncan: i have to go i guess and kick his ass.. show him why i killed his face in the first place

Courtney: and i have to go to

Duncan: not so fast princess..

Courtney: i can take care of myself Duncan.

Duncan: sure sure..

Courtney: Duncan.. please? they wont give you Trent or Gwen back unless I go..

Bridgette: shes right.

Chris: can i leave now?

Geoff: ...no.

Duncan took Courtney's hand and exited the library as Geoff and Bridgette sat in the dark library, trying to figure out what to do.

--

Gwen: wheres Trent Cam..

Cam: is that all you can talk about?!

he slapped her

Gwen: yous aid that if i helped you get Duncan and COurtney here, youd give him back to me.

Cam ran his cold fingers along her bare body

Cam: oh sure. later. -grin-

she pushed him away

Mac: where the fuck are they!?

Cam: patience.. they'll be here

just on cue, Duncan, still holding Courtney's hand came across the corner.

Courtney gasped as she saw that there were 5 other rough looking guys other than Cam. she looked down to see a teary, half naked Gwen, but no Trent

Duncan: long time no see -smirk-

Cam: too long...

he pulled out a knife from his back pocket...


	19. suspence

A big guy from Cam's gang came up from behind Courtney and picked her up

she screamed as Duncan punched the guy's nose.

Gwen watched in horror as she saw Duncan beat up, and get beat up

Gwen: this is all my fault..

Courtney's top was pulled off by some of the mean

Gwen: no...

she looked to the other side, someone was crawling towards her..

Trent.

Trent: Gwen?

Gwen burst out into tears as she saw him, bruised and bleeding come up to her.

Trent: whats going on?

Gwen slowly pointed to Duncan and Courtney

Trent: shit..

--

Bridgette: Geoff.. i think we should leave like.. right now.

Geoff: yo Chris.. you got this?

Chris nodded.

they headed off to the chemistry room

--

By now, Duncan had taked down all five men and only had Cam to face. Cam had a weapon.. a knife. Duncan had his fists.

Courtney was again fully clothed, a little disturbed however.

Gwen was still sittting on the ground with Trent's head reting against her pale lap..

Cam: just give up Duncan.

Duncan: you wish.

Cam rolled his eyes and lunged forward with his knife. Duncan cleverly dodged it and kicked Cam's chin.

Cam quickly recovered and grabbed Courtney's neck

Cam: thats right Duncan. move and your whore gets it.. real bad.

he pressed the knife to her neck making her squirm a little. a single drop of blood came out onto the knife.

Duncan didnt know what to do. save Courtney by surrendering.. have Gwen raped and Trent killed? or.. he caught a glimpse of a gun on the floor. probably from one of the other men who followed Cam

Duncan: hold on princess..

Duncan turned his back but Cam took this as an advantage and jumped towards Duncan with his knife in hand..


	20. the end or is it

"NO!"

--

Duncan heard a thunk as something landed on the gorund, hard. it sounded like, a human body but before he could look up to she what or who had fallen, a pink smoke filled the alley area.

Duncan: what the hell?!

Duncan could hear muffled voices of Geoff, Bridgette and Chris.

of course.. chemistry. Bridgette had aced chem last year..

but where was Courtney? and Cam..?

His heart thudded, a pain in his lower ribs wouldnt let him move, as he lay there, waiting for the smoke to pass.

--

The pink smoke had gone, still making the air around them slighty pale pink. Duncan breathed slowly. what the hell had happened?!

before he knew it, Courtney had run into his limp arms. was she.. crying?

Courtney: Duncan.. I..

Geoff: shit dudes.. call an ambulance!

Courtney looked up from Duncan's chest as he saw a dak figure lay on the ground... Trent.

Duncan tried to move but winced at the pain he was feeling. Courtney hushed him and went to Gwen. she had fainted.. not injured. but, fainted.

--

It was about 4 hours of waiting outside the emergency room. Duncan had two broken ribs, nothing too serious. Gwen was in a nearby hospital room, fainted from shock. Chris was outside with he camera crew, being interviewed. obviously HE was enjjoying this. Bridgette as asleep in Geoff's arms

Duncan: ..princess..?

Courtney: dont talk to me right now Duncan

Duncan: why not? i just saved your life.. and a lot more -smirk-

he held out his hand to touch Courtney's face but his injury wouldnt let him move and inch. Courtney saw this and sighed.

Courtney: you almost got yourself killed!

Duncan: that wasnt the first babe..

even in pain, Duncan had the energy to flirt. what was with him?!

Courtney grew angry

Courtney: dont treat it as a joke! its not funny! we dont know if Trents going to even make it our not!

Duncan, in great pain, moved closer to Courtney.

Duncan: hey, could you check my neck? i think i uh.. hurt myself

Courtney rolled her eyes as she moved inwards to examone his neck.

Courtney: theres nothing there... mph!

Duncan brushed his lips against her collar bone, nipping her skin lightly as he rolled his tongue ring against her.

Courtney: -whisper- what are you doing? this is no time for..

Duncan: im just glad your..alive.

Courtney's senses took over as she grabbed his face and forced her lips onto his. Duncan stroked her hair affectionately as he kissed her as she ran hands down his hard chest. they were interruped by Geoff who cleared his throat.

Geoff: you dudes are so serious.

Courtney blushed as she opened her mouth to speak. a doctor came out of the energency room. everybody but Duncan rose to their feet

Geoff: whats the news doc?

Doctor: theres good news and... very bad news.

Geoff: shit..

Doctor: well the bad news first i guess. Gwen is in a state of shock. we dont know when shell regain consiousness.. until then, her brain has paralyzed her body.

Bridgette put her hand over her mouth in horror

Even Duncan looked stressed.

Doctor: Trent is also in critical condition.. the knife went straight through his back.. he'll heal though. he seemed to have welts and burn marks all over his body though..

Duncan: ..Cam.

Courtney: what happened to Cam anyways?

Chris came in at that moment after eavsdropping

Chris: he got away..

a silence poured over the room.. Bridgette and Geoff's pink smoke idea was too late. Cam had already done this damage.

Doctor: the good news is though, Trent remembers his face and everything, the police are looking for him. and even better news..

Everyone looked at him

Doctor: i am a doctor but im also a lawyer. Duncan.. your criminal record has been erased

Everyone looked at Duncan and then at the lawyer.

Duncan: i.. uh.. thanks.

Courtney ran up to him and pulled him into a hug

Duncan: ow! save the touching for later babe

he winked and she rolled her eyes, playfully though

--

Gwen came out of her shock after a week or so, Trent was healing fast. Gwen visited him every single day at the hospital. it was funny how they had just fallen in love at first sight.

Gwen: Trent? i brought you your guitar.

Trent smiled and looked up from the white bed. his body was wrapped with bandages and his head had a giant bandage on it. he shuffled over so that Gwen could lue beside him.

Trent: so...

Gwen: uhh -blushes-

Trent took his guitar and started playing a song that he made up on the spot

_it started with a simple school_

_and everywhere i went was your face_

_until one day i was brought to you by faith_

_and just couldnt keep away_

Gwen smiled. it was true.. until..

_but then a dark cloud swept over us_

_threatened, stole my heart_

Gwen sat on the hospital bed, remmbering the horrible scenes

_what great friends we had_

_who risked their lives_

_i would have died for you_

_just for you to survive_

a tear rolled down her pale cheek

_so it started with a bliss_

_a gift from up above_

_and it ended with a.._

_kiss.._

the last note rang but Gwen didnt hear it. all she could concetrate on was Trent's lips, embracing hers.

* * *

A/N:

okay thats the end of it! sorry if the ending.. wasnt satisfying but hey, Cam got away didnt he?

that means..

SEQUAL!

SEQUAL!

SEQUAL!

..coming soon!


End file.
